The Real End
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Warning: The following is intended for a Mature audience and contains high levels of bloodshed. Veiwer descretion is advised: Set after BB leaves Terra's school and the battle agianst the shapeshifting robot ends horribly tragic!


"…Come with me." Beast Boy said, in one last attempt to convince the girl to change her mind, but Terra shook her head and insisted. "You go. You're the teen titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

She backed away from him as the bell rang and all the students came out, and she seemed to just disappear out of his sights and his life forever. Beast Boy felt as if a knife has sliced through his heart, right down the middle. All he could do was raise his communicator and say "Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way… over!"

He then turned on his heel and dashed out of the school ultimately accepting that he had lost, and it was time to embrace his fate as he ran off to join his teammates.

…

He joined with the others at the recycling plant. "Yo' man… where have you been!" snapped Cyborg. "Never mind…!" Beast Boy thundered and he turned into a T-Rex and tail-swatted the robot hard into a steel wall.

Robin dashed after the robot, ready to strike with his staff, when the robot absorbed the elements of the wall and vanished, causing Robin to miss. "Beast Boy, can you sniff around for him?"

Beast Boy changed into his normal form. "Don't have to tell me twice." He said and he changed into a bloodhound and sniffed around along the walls. The others watched patiently as he continued to sniff, and suddenly Beast Boy's head perked up and he growled and ran to the back side of the factory. "Let's move." shouted Robin, and the others followed him after Beast Boy.

The scent became stronger, and Beast Boy motioned at a darker steel wall before him. "Stand back!" cried Cyborg as he fired his sonic-cannon at the wall, forcing the robot to come out of hiding.

One-by-one, the titans went after him, only to get punched, tossed, or knocked aside by the robot's incredible strength from absorbing the steel. Starfire fired her star-bolts, and managed to scratch the robot's surface, and knock him across the floor, but the robot didn't seem to get any weaker, and merely forced its strong fists into the floor ripping out the solid floor tiles and flinging them at Starfire. Raven used her powers to grab them fling them right back, but the robot dodged them.

"This guy is really starting to bother me." Raven grumbled.

The robot leapt down over the side to the factories lower level, and into another room. "After him…! We can't let him escape!" shouted Robin.

As the team dashed to the lower level, Starfire noticed Beast Boy seemed really upset, but obviously than at more than just the battle not going well. "Friend, you are feeling alright?" she had to ask.

Beast Boy did not answer her, and he didn't have to. That look on his face told her enough that things didn't go well with Terra and he was still trying hard to put it out of his mind. She hoped he would be okay… as everyone headed into the room, missing the sign near it that read _"Warning: High Voltage"_

There was no sign of the robot anywhere inside, suggesting he had hidden within the material of something else. Beats Boy sniffed around for him again. It was much harder to find the scent as the whole room seemed to smell the same as the robot.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Cyborg scanned the tremors with his computer. "Look out!" he shouted, and everyone scattered as the robot burst through the floor, and managed to grab Raven in his huge strong hands. "Raven!" shouted Robin, and before Raven could do anything she could feel the robot squeezing her hard like a soda-can followed by the sickening sounds of her bones crunching and her blood spewing forth. "AAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The others dashed over to try and help her, but… it was too late. "NO…!" cried Beast Boy as he and the others watched as the robot threw Raven's body to the side and she didn't get up; as she was very dead!

Tears came to Starfire's eyes as she fell to her knees, quivering; in shock "Raven…!" she sobbed "Raven…!"

Cyborg and Robin felt their angers break through the roof and they both roared loudly as they charged forth, and double-whammed the killer Very hard into a wall. The force of the vibrations from the impact was so great that the nearby high-voltage transformers began to overload and spark and the machinery within the factory came to life and began to go out of control.

The remaining titans dashed after the robot, determined to avenge Raven's death. Their newfound rage and hatred seemed to give them more strength as they punched, shoved and blasted the robot hard, but the robot was still not willing to give up and fought back, returning all the attacks.

Beast Boy latched onto him and turned into an electric eel, and tried to short him out with electricity. It seemed to work, at first, but the robot actually managed to absorbed event he electricity itself. "Beast Boy, stop! You're making him stronger!" shouted Robin.

Beast Boy stopped, and the robot threw him off of him. Beast Boy changed back to normal and gazed in horror at what he had done. "Oh, no…!"

With its electrical powers, the robot could now fire jolts of electricity which was hard for the titans to evade. Robin pitched his bombs at the robot, but they merely exploded under the robot's power before even reaching him. Cyborg fired his missiles, but still, no effect.

"Man! Won't anything break this guy down?" he shouted in frustration. Beast Boy and Robin couldn't even get anywhere near the robot of fear of a fatal shock, and even Starfire's powers didn't work; they just powered the electricity up even more. "We must try and drain him of his electricity!" cried Starfire.

Cyborg saw the only way how, but it was risky; too risky! Robin caught onto the idea. "Cyborg, No!"

"Don't do it, dude!" added Beast Boy

"You mustn't!" cried Starfire.

"I gotta..!" shouted Cyborg as he dashed right at the robot, slamming into hard and shoving it hard back across the floor, and they both fell into a tank where water came into be recycled. The water sparked and bubbled widely with all that electricity coursing through it, and it burst in big wave. The other three shielded their eyes, and when they looked up. They found bits and pieces of Cyborg's broken-up body scattered all over the place, including his busted, dying head lying in the middle. "Cyborg!" cried Starfire as she and the others dashed over to gaze down at the head. "Dude!" cried Beast Boy as tears to his eyes. "Cyborg, no…!"

Cyborg managed to gaze at them all, his vision was statically fading fast with distortion, and managed to say, "See ya… guys… I love… y'all." and he complete shutdown, beyond any hope of repair or removing the life he once had.

Robin couldn't believe it. "…Cyborg."

Starfire felt so devastated, she couldn't even cry, but Beast Boy… he didn't what he was feeling. "How much more can I take?" he said to himself.

As the friends mourned over the loss of Cyborg and Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were so lost in their devastation, that they didn't see the robot, survived the electric explosion and was now in the form of water, as it rose up high from below in the tank and eyed at them all, but Robin saw him just as he shaped his right arm into a sharp spear of water and dashed right at them. "LOOK OUT…!" he shouted as he heroically shoved his friends out of the way, only to get struck hard himself.

Starfire gazed back to Robin struck clean right through his body. "ROBIN…! NO…!"

"DUDE…!" cried Beast Boy.

The robot retracted its watery-arm out of Robin's dying body. "Sta…ar… fi…re…!" Robin groaned as he fell to his knees and then flat on the floor. Starfire ran to him and clutched his dead body, while Beats Boy, so incensed began to lose it, and he felt himself slipping away as the Beast began to take over again.

The beast lunged at the creatures, forgetting it was only water, and passed right through it. The robot used this chance to slip through cracks in the walls and make it outside, only to have the beast follow it by smashing through the walls, while Starfire clutched her dead boyfriend's body to her closely and letting her tears fall onto him while she remembered all the wonderful times they had, ever since they had first met to Tokyo where they shared their first real kiss and became a couple.

Now it was gone, along with Raven and Cyborg. "I love you…" she said to Robin "I do not care if I must sacrifice myself, I will see you avenged. I promise you!"

…

The beast lost sight of the robot, but did have extra special sense of smell, and was able to find him hiding in the brick-walls of walkway leading to the entrance of the factory. The beats smashed the walls forcing the robot to come out from hiding. Now as a brick monster, the robot and the beast brawled hard, strength to strength, but the beast seemed to have the advantage what with its natural brute force, and the rage from the deaths of his friends and the loss of Terra, it managed to break the arms of the robot clean off.

The robot glared angrily at the beast, and changed back into his normal white shape. Without the use of his arms, he could no longer absorb elements, but that didn't mean he was finished. His red eyes glowed brighter than ever, ready to fire a laser at the beast.

Starfire burst through from the factory and charged forward roaring loudly and eager to avenge Robin's death. Her eyes glowed brightly and she fired her green-laser. "For Robin..!"

The robot turned to fix his aim and fired his laser straight at hers, actually blasting right through it, much to her shock, and striking her straight through the heart. "UGH…! Ah…!"

The beats gasped in horror as he watched his last friend float softly onto the ground. _"Robin… I have failed you!"_ were he last thoughts, and she expired!

The beast fell to his knees and pounded his huge fists right through the solid pavement and roared angrily.

The robot stomped towards the beast ready to finish him off too with one final blast from his laser, but at the last second, the beast grabbed the robot and held him over his head and tossed him way up high into the air and then leapt up alongside of him and shoved down hard on him, sending it crashing down towards a grinding turbine below, destroying it completely.

The beast eventually changed back into Beast Boy, but the bodies of his dead friends brought so much sadness to him, and combined with what he went through with Terra, and he was really weak form the battle… that he died of a broken heart… right there on the ground. _"Good-bye… Terra…!"_

…

At the same time, Terra was having lunch at school, when she felt a sickening feeling run down her spine as if something was really, really, wrong! Her two friends, Jackie and Jillian asked if she was okay. "I don't think so…" she cried nervously.

It wasn't long before the awful truth was discovered and reported. The Teen Titans were dead. All of them, including Beast Boy. Terra was completely devastated, her two friends couldn't figure out why, and yet deep down they felt maybe she had some connection with those heroes.

The city held a big funeral for the heroes of their city and buried their remains in the cemetery with a big statue of them standing heroically. Almost everyone in the city and even around the world either attended the service, or watched it on live on television.

The Titans East and all the Titan allies heard the news, and some of them decided to stay at the Titan's Tower, as the city would need heroes.

But no one… absolutely no one in the entire world felt as upset, and as devastated as Terra, especially when it came to Beast Boy, and she couldn't help but feel guilty that it was what happened between them at the school that caused part of this… which it did!

All she tried to do was erase all the bad things she had done in her memory, only to have made things worse than ever. She felt so guilty, so devastated, and so upset… that there was only one way out of it for her this time.

…

One day, Terra had not shown up for First-Period. She was seen going into the girl's bathroom, but she hadn't come out since. A lot of her classmates felt maybe she was more devastated than anyone thought. Even the teacher acknowledged that everyone felt bad, even he did.

"But you're all here for school aren't you? And what does that tell me? That you want to get over what happened and move on, and that's good. After all, the titans wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives grieving over them, would they?"

The students began to agree, and the teacher sent Jackie and Jillian to the girl's bathroom to check and see if Terra was still there…

…but when they arrived, a horrible sight met their eyes. Terra was lying on the floor, with a switch-blade knife stabbed into her chest, deliberately!

_Earlier, she had found a switch-blade, and decided the best way to end everything and stop herself from causing any more pain and grief to herself and those around her… was to kill herself._

…and she did. She hated to do it at school, but, she just didn't care.

A big memorial service was held for Terra at her school, though many of the students and teachers didn't seem to know much about her. They held a small memorial for her and the titans, and allowed this to teach them all how things are not carved in stone, and that everyone doesn't have to be the way most people say, even if it is not true to one's self, or to others.

Of course suicide and bullying didn't qualify, but it was important to remember that people change all the time and they did not have to act the same way forever. It was only by choice what they chose to do with their lives, or based on the actions of others.

…

Villains still tried to take over the city, but there were now new titans to take over the old titan's jobs and keep the city safe. Civilians moved on with their own lives, but every so often… some of them would pass by the cemetery and look at the big statue of the titans… their heroes… and deep down… thanked them for fighting to keep them all safe, even though they lost their own lives in the process.


End file.
